


[Podfic Cover] Wizardry by Consent

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Momo's Podfic Covers [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: A Podfic Cover for Lazulus' reading of Sixthlight's "Wizardry by Consent".





	[Podfic Cover] Wizardry by Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] Wizardry by Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462055) by [Lazulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus). 



> Thank you to stardust-rain for allowing me to use your fic cover art for this podfic cover!


End file.
